


'This Dangerous Game' Cover Art

by CrazyInL0v3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyInL0v3/pseuds/CrazyInL0v3
Summary: A photomanip cover inspired by MissDisoriental’s magnificent fic ‘This Dangerous Game.’





	'This Dangerous Game' Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




End file.
